Spring
by Anneliza
Summary: Marluxia has a surprise for the ever busy Vexen.


He was at work in his lab. If he didn't finish his experiment by this evening he was in trouble.

Another person entered the lab quietly and sneaked up behind him.

The visitor reached the scientist and grabbed him tightly around the waist.

He jumped at the sudden embrace and turned to see a familiar head of pink hair smiling down at him.

"Marluxia," he started trying to keep his voice calm. "I need to work. Come back and bother me when I'm NOT busy."

The pinkette didn't let go of him. Instead he nuzzled his face into the scientist's neck and kissed it softly.

"M-Marluxia," he stammered, "p-please. I have to do this or Superior will punish me," he begged.

The botanist put his head next to the scientist's.

"Vexy," he whispered, "you can take a short break. You need it."

He ruffled Vexen's messy hair.

"You never pull your hair into a bun unless you're stressed."

Vexen pat the back of his head and felt the poorly made bun.

'When did I make that?'

Marluxia noticed the confusion in the scientist's eyes.

"Come on Vexy. You need to get away from this stuffy room and get some fresh air."

He took Vexen's hand and pulled him to the door.

A smile appeared on his face when the blond didn't try and return to his work.

Marluxia led Vexen all the way to the garden.

"I want to show you something," he said excitedly.

"Is it another man eating plant?" Vexen asked nervously. He still remembered the giant bud that had tried to take a chunk out of his side.

"Oh no. I'm not ever taking you near those again. They like your taste and I'm not quite willing to give you up."

Vexen smiled at Marluxia's statement.

Silence enveloped them as they walked.

Suddenly Marluxia stopped and Vexen walked into him in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked.

Marluxia turned around to face him.

"You have to close your eyes."

Vexen gave him a confused look but shut his eyes.

He felt Marluxia take his hand again and lead him another hundred feet.

Shuffling noises reached his ears and then Marluxia spoke in his ear.

"You can open your eyes now," he said quietly.

Vexen opened his eyes and stared.

A gold mine of spring flowers surrounded them.

Heather and hyacinth sprouted at their feet while orchids and amaryllis grew in clumps around a small crystal fountain in the middle of the field. A small table and two chairs sat close to the fountain.

Around the clearing roses and cherry blossoms made a small ring, enclosing the beautiful paradise in a perfect circle.

Light shone down from the full moon in the sky and made the fountain sparkle.

Vexen turned to Marluxia in amazement.

"When did you do all of this?"

Marluxia blushed slightly.

"I've been working on it every night for a few months now. I was a little worried it wouldn't be finished in time," he said as he looked around as his creation.

Vexen cocked his head.

"In time for what?"

Marluxia turned to him.

"In time for our anniversary," he said simply.

It was Vexen's turn to blush.

How had he possibly forgotten that his and Marluxia's anniversary was coming up?

Marluxia crossed to him.

"It's okay if you forgot. I know how busy the Superior has been keeping you."

Vexen felt like crying as he heard the sadness in the botanist's voice.

He embraced him tightly to make him feel better then something clicked in his mind.

"Marluxia? Isn't today the first day of Spring?" he asked.

The man nodded and smiled.

"In ten seconds it is," he replied.

The pair held hands and sat on the grass staring up at the moon as the waited for midnight.

"Three…two…one," they said together.

The moon seemed to shine brighter as the first day of Spring began.

Marluxia also seemed to glow.

"I always feel so refreshed on this day," he sang as he flipped his hair out of his face.

He laid on his back and pulled Vexen to him.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed the top of the blond's head.

"I love you too," Vexen whispered back.

This night had made him happier than he had ever been since he became a Nobody.

'I love Spring now,' he thought.


End file.
